


Nicky's Nightmare

by Twi_Writes_Sometimes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twi_Writes_Sometimes/pseuds/Twi_Writes_Sometimes
Summary: Nicky has a nightmare and he and Joe talk about it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Nicky's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friend's! I hope you enjoyed it, feedback is welcome.

Joe woke up with a gasp, and a pain in his side. The house was quiet with no sign of something wrong. It was only Nicky beside him, and he realized what had caused his pain. Nicky was having a nightmare, and had lashed out at whatever his mind had conjured up for him to fight.

It's a good thing we heal fast. Joe thought to himself.

He stroked Nicky's arm, in an attempt to chase the nightmare away. "Even while asleep we can't escape these things." He murmured. If Nicky didn't settle soon he would wake him.

Joe lifted his head to see if they had disturbed anyone else but it seemed like everyone had settled in comfortably around the room and continued sleeping.

Nicky woke with a start grabbing a handful of Joe's shirt in the process.

Joe hated seeing the panicked look in his eyes even if it was only there for a second. "I'm here Nicky, we're ok." He kissed him lightly, cradling his neck. "Everyone is safe."

Nicky kissed him back, he had let go of Joe's shirt and instead ran his hand through Joe's curls.

Joe looked at him closely. "Do you need to talk about it?" It must have been a bad one, Nicky still seemed a bit shaken.

Nicky paused, trying to decide if it was worth it or if they should just go back to bed. "I think I would like that." He whispered.

Joe pointed his chin towards the kitchen. It was down a hallway so they could talk there without waking everyone up.

Nicky nodded, and they both tiptoed to the kitchen.

The tile was cool beneath their bare feet, but it didn't bother them. The clock on the stove read three in the morning.

Joe skipped the chairs and sat down on the floor.

Nicky sat down next to him, laying his head on Joe's shoulder. 

Joe took his hands. "Was it the lab again?" He asked. 

Nicky let out a tired sigh that sounded like it came from his soul. "Yeah." 

Joe kissed the top of his head, giving him time to process the dream and time for his mind to remember things were ok again. 

"They were going to take you away." Nicky closed his eyes at the thought. "And I was still strapped to that bed. I watched them roll you out of that door and you were in pain, I don't know what was the cause, but I couldn't help you. I couldn't save you." 

Joe clenched his jaw at the very idea of that happening. "I'm right here." He kissed Nicky's hand. "I'm not going anywhere." 

"If they had separated us they would have quickly learned we are even more dangerous apart." Joe smiled a little. "I know the lengths you would go to if that were to ever happen." 

"And I know you would do the same." Nicky lifted his head to look into Joe's eyes. 

Joe took this opportunity to kiss him. When they pulled apart Joe rested his forehead against Nicky's. "We are safe, we are together, and I love you." 

Nicky smiled. "And that is all that matters."


End file.
